Kuroi Tenshi
by Sans Couleur
Summary: Algo tan poco creíble, al ver como el intenta desplegar sus alas, como un ángel, un ángel negro. ¡AreKan!


¿Uh? ¿Eh? ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿dónde? bueno, una pequeña aportación a esta pareja que, muchos no lo admiten, no les gusta, no les cuadra, pero, no todo es Kanda seme Allen uke ¿ne?

¡Dedicado a todas las fangirls del AreKan! en especial a mi preciosa Cleu, Aoi, y Kimi, que me apoyan en esta gran obra caritativa.

-man no me pertenece.

_Kuroi Tenshi_

_**Algo que lentamente me consume, algo que poco a poco se desbordaba por dentro, matándome, haciéndome sentir extraño.**_

_**Como cadenas, cadenas irrompibles, mi corazón, sufriendo el hecho de que aquello no quiere despertar, y he de esperar el sonido de la puerta, para poder deshacer mi sufrimiento.**_

_**Ahora que hemos llegado a esto, no podemos hacer nada.**_

_**Tú y yo.**_

_**¡Espera!**_

_**¡Para!**_

_**Kanda, Kanda, Kanda.**_

_**Yo…lo siento tanto.**_

¡AHH!

No puedo evitar gritar, aquel sueño otra vez.

Aquel sueño donde yo, lloro, lloro y sufro, y te veo allí, tirado en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre rodeándote.

¿Qué sentido tiene llorar, si yo mismo te he matado?

A pasado una semana desde que empecé a imaginármelo, es tan doloroso pensar que aquello podría llegar a pasar, tan…dañino.

Lentamente me levanto de la cama con el alba encima, me había dejado agotado, pensando en las consecuencias de nuestros actos, no puedo evitar comenzar a llorar, y tapo mi boca con una de mis manos, no, hoy no quiero que mis sollozos se escuchen.

_**Me acuchillan los hechos, **_

_**Crece el desespero, **_

_**Si tan solo, pudiera describir aquello con palabras,**_

_**Escribirlo en un pequeño y gastado diario, **_

_**Desgastado.**_

_**Como lo esta mi corazón.**_

-Allen-kun, ¿estas bien?, te e escuchado gritar- Lenalee, como siempre preocupándose por mi, tanto e de deberle a ella, tanto, al verle derramar sus lagrimas por mi. Otra cosa por la que debo preocuparme.

-¿Eh? ¡Sip!, e-estoy bien, Lenalee- miento, intentando no preocuparte mas.

-Pero Allen-kun…-

-No te preocupes, ¡A la de ya salgo!- dije, secando rápidamente mis lagrimas y me levanto del suelo donde minutos antes había sido victima de mis golpes, de mi dolor.

Pronto ya me encuentro vestido y listo para un nuevo día, aunque hoy no tenga muchas ganas, puedo encontrarme en condiciones para alimentarme un poco.

Ya pronto nos encontramos en el comedor, comiendo alegremente como siempre, las risas ajenas y las que conozco se amontonan creando un ambiente feliz, lleno de alegría.

Mas sin embargo había pedido mi ración como todos los días, aunque solo había pedido un plato, pero solo podía moverlo de vez en cuando, revolviendo y revolcando la comida.

Ni yo se lo que me pasa, nadie sabe lo que me pasa.

-¿Allen-kun, seguro que estas bien?- preguntas de nuevo, se me hace algo fastidioso responder tantas veces, pero, no quiero preocuparlos.

-Si, si, Lenalee, claro que estoy bien-

-Jouu…pero ni has probado tu comida, ¡aparte has pedido lo "normal" siendo casi imposible llenarte con eso!- me reprochaste.

-Enserio, enserio, solo que no tengo hambre, ne, sabéis, creo que quiero dar un paseo, adiós chicos- dije, levantándome de la mesa.

-¡Pero Moyashi-chan!, ¿nos dejaras solos comiendo? ¡QUE MALO ERES! ¡¡BUUU!!- escarneció Lavi, lloriqueando y haciendo un leve y ridículo puchero.

-Jeje, lo siento Lavi, cuídense-

Pronto me aleje de Lavi y Lenalee, que habían volteado para murmurar cosas entre ellos, me imagino que eran sobre mi.

-¿Crees que este enfermo?-

-No lo se, Moyashi-chan no parece estarlo-

-¿Y que tal triste?-

-Puede ser…deberíamos hablarlo con Komui-

-Tienes razón-

Cuando estuve fuera del comedor, comencé a caminar en dirección a _aquella habitación, su habitación._

_**No es todos los días que voy hacia allá,**_

_**Cuando se me antoja,**_

_**Cuando me conviene,**_

_**Cuando tengo ganas de hacer algo diferente,**_

_**Y a la vez tan igual.**_

_**¿Esta bien eso?**_

Pero, cuando abro aquella puerta…puedo sentir un leve temblar en mi cuerpo, en mis labios, en mis rodillas, como si el miedo de verte de nuevo me apoderase.

-Moyashi…-

-Kanda…-

Gimo. Mordisco. Beso. Caricia.

_**Pequeñas porciones que no puedo evitar darte.**_

-Kanda…te amo-

-Ah…nh…no digas cosas…tan…inrresponsa-..¡Ah!...bles…-

-Es verdad…yo te odio…-

-Repite después de mi, Kanda-

-…nh…-

-Te amo, Allen-

-¡Te amo, señor todopoderoso Allen Walker!- mientes, puedo sentirlo, nunca dirías que me amas, y menos de aquella manera, con mi nombre, nunca.

-…Ah…eso es bueno-

_**Esta clase de momentos,**_

_**Suelen ocurrir cuando estoy con el, **_

_**Como si, **_

_**Fueran pequeños recuerdos,**_

_**Mintiéndonos,**_

_**Cegándonos,**_

_**Amándonos injustamente.**_

Como una luz, ¿un blanco puro? Ah, ¿tú también lo sientes?

-¡Ah!...¡m-Moyashi!...-

Puedo sentirte, tus gemidos, tu piel, tu calor.

Jadeo. Cúspide. Cansancio

_**Lo que me insita a seguir, mintiéndote.**_

Pronto te quedas dormido, no puedo evitar acariciar tu mejilla, sonreírte, amarte.

_**Cuando despiertes, **_

_**Estaré listo.**_

_**Intentare demostrarte mis verdaderos sentimientos,**_

_**No mentiré,**_

_**Te trasmitiré mis emociones, **_

_**Tratare de decírtelo enserio,**_

_**Porque cuando abro aquella oscura puerta,**_

_**Fúnebre, simple**_

_**Puedo ver a un ángel allí,**_

_**Con una bella luz,**_

_**Invisible para mis ojos,**_

_**Real para mi corazón.**_

_**Que intenta desplegar sus alas y volar,**_

_**Aquellas alas desgastadas y machucadas,**_

_**Por muy orgulloso que sea, **_

_**Aquel ángel, **_

_**Un total bastardo,**_

_**Aquel ángel,**_

_**Aquel ángel lindo y casto,**_

_**Aquel ángel de la sonrisa guardada**_

_**De la piel pálida, tan pura como el terciopelo, tan delicada como una pluma**_

_**Aquellos ojos,**_

_**Inexpresivos, completamente oscuros, anonadados e hipnotizantes.**_

_**Aquel cabello,**_

_**Una cascada negra que de tu ser brota, cayendo en picada, tan suave al tacto.**_

_**Aquel ángel que me odia, que me detesta.**_

_**Y puedo escuchar una música distante**_

_**Suave, agradable, una música que me llena,**_

_**Que aprisiona y baila con mis sentidos, **_

_**Su gemir, sus latidos, todo en el,**_

_**Es puro.**_

_**Aquel ángel caído,**_

_**Un ángel, un ángel negro.**_

_Kuroi Tenshi_

Ala ala, todo iva bien hasta que se me ocurrió lo de ángel negro...pero bueno...¿qué se le hace? nadita nada.

Me inspire en dos doujinshis creados por Mutigu Fujii, creo.

**_*~¿Reviews? ¿Lovers?~*_**

sweetC.G.


End file.
